The invention relates to a device for the electrochemical treatment of recesses at the inside of components. With devices known so far, the electrolyte solution is introduced into a feed bore of the electrode and is passed along the treatment element of the electrode. The electrolyte solution flows back via a drain bore which has been cut aligned with the feed bore. Because of this the electrode is relatively long and can therefore only find limited use.